The chemistry of thiete (thiacyclobutene) and its derivatives is being explored. Metal complexes derived from thietes may be useful as electron-transfer catalysts and to this end their electro-chemistry is being investigated. The S-oxides of thiete and their ring opening reactions are of especial interest because of the unusual intermediates, vinyl sulfene and vinyl sulfine, which may be produced. Exploration of desyl thiocyanates and desyl thiosulfates as precursors to new sulfur-containing ring systems will be conducted. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "2H-Benzo(b)thiete 1,1-Dioxide", D.C. Dittmer and T.R. Nelsen, J. Org. Chem., 41, 3044 (1976). "Iron and Cobalt Complexes of Thioacroleins Derived from Thietes", D.C. Dittmer, K. Takahashi, M. Iwanami, A.I. Tsai, P.L. Chang, B.B. Blidner and I. K. Stamos, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 2795 (1976).